Themes of Miri Fisher and Evin Larse
by more-than-melody
Summary: He always saves his best stories for her, or makes her laugh at little jokes between the two of them. He might flirt and dance with pretty girls dressed in rubies and silk, but he always catches her eye like they have a secret. EvinxMIri - Plan to do 50 of these.


Disclaimer: I own nothing that came from Tamora Pierce.

**1. Introductions**

The first time she met the other trainees Miri hung back, letting them do the talking and make the introductions. She was content to listen.

Someone had other ideas. A tall, gangly boy with blonde hair and a nose he hadn't yet grown into approached her. He introduced himself as Evin Larse and proceeded to quiz her about every aspect of her life until she stopped him mid-sentence and asked "What is this? Some sort of test?"

Deadpan, he replied, "Of course."

**2. New Friends**

As training progressed she was glad that he'd befriended her that first day. He rapidly made friends with most of the other trainees and through him so did she. Once she warmed up to them it was easy to talk, and their shared misery from the heat and fast-paced learning gave them something in common.

**3. Nerves**

She bit her lip as the arrow flew from her bow to miss the target entirely. Curse her shaking hands. If she wasn't ready for battle, what had she spent the past year training for? Leaning her bow against the fence she went to retrieve her scattered arrows. When she returned she found Evin stringing a bow of his own, with a fresh quiver of arrows slung over the fencepost.

"Nervous?" He asked after she fumbled two more shots. She nodded. He flashed her an easygoing smile.

"Think of it this way Miri. If you die out there tomorrow, you won't have to suffer through another summer of training, or ride a pony ever again." She couldn't help but smile faintly.

"That's one way to put it," she murmured, but her hands were steady and the next arrow was the closest to the center yet.

**4. Competition**

They set standards for each other, verbally acknowledged or not. Anything she could do he wanted to do better, and the same was true for her.

**5. Misdirection **

After their first training period is over they're truly exposed to life at court for the first time. The halls of the palace are populated with people whose names they've heard but never met, and there are so many branches of the sprawling complex with its many training yards and living quarters. Evin, who is easily lost, finds distraction in the form of young women, and Miri, who actually manages to learn her way around, spends more time than she would like to admit pointing him in the right direction.

**6. Novelty **

Evin, Miri has long learned, is a tremendous flirt. Even during training he was constantly smiling or winking at someone or another. It's a very new experience for the both of them when the objects of his affection begin to respond similarly, rather than with an elbow to the ribs.

**7. Surreptitious **

Despite this, he always saves his best stories for her, or makes her laugh at little jokes between the two of them. He might flirt and dance with pretty girls dressed in rubies and silk, but he always catches her eye like they have a secret.

**8. Looking Out**

Evin tries to give her a hard time about not taking up with someone – "There's plenty of men in the Riders," he says, "and if you don't like any of them there's so many others around, there's got to be at least one you could put up with."

She grins at him. "I haven't got time for that when I'm constantly trying to keep an eye on you."

**9. Vexed**

As glibly as he lies he rarely expects other people to do the same. The first time the beleaguered fiancé of the object of his affections catches them kissing in the shadows he comes away with a black eye and a bloody lip and a sorely wounded pride.

"She lied to me!" He's indignant in his outrage.

For her part, Miri just holds the cold compress to his face and tries not to laugh.

**10. Discerning**

And then it happens again. And again.

The fourth time earns him several bruised ribs as well and Miri has had enough.

"You're not even trying to fight back, are you?" she accuses. He protests feebly but she jostles him and his bruised ribs cry out in protest. "Do your research next time! What good is that lovely head of yours for if not for thinking?"


End file.
